Gracias IwaOiHaikyuu!
by Keina-san
Summary: "Me he enamorado... de mi mejor amigo."


_»Pareja principal: Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooru._

 _»Pareja(s) secundaria(s): Ninguna._

 _»Anime/Manga: Haikyuu!_

 _»Tema: Confesión._

 _»Advertencias: Boys Love._

 _»Notas: Personajes pertenecientes a Haruichi Furudate._

 _»Tipo de fic: Oneshot._

 _ **Por favor, disfruten de la lectura.**_

 _ **3**_

Idiotizado por la sonrisa del as de su equipo, Oikawa Tooru, un chico popular entre mujeres y hombres, un chico odiado tanto por hombres como por mujeres; distraído por ese gesto, algo divino por así decirlo, provocó que chocara contra un poste de luz y cayera de lleno al suelo, y quejarse por el dolor que sentía.

Escuchó un pequeño sonido, era la risa de Iwaizumi Hajime tratando de controlarse por el simple hecho de que realmente parecía doloroso. Lentamente se acercó a Oikawa pronunciando aquellos típicos insultos que desde niños jamás hicieron falta.

— Kusokawa —Extendió el brazo para poder ayudar al castaño a ponerse de pie—. ¿Qué rayos crees que estás pensando? ¿Eh?

— Nada —Tomó la ayuda que le era ofrecida para levantarse—. Nada de nada, solo... no prestaba atención.

— Que extraño, por primera vez te diste al descubierto —Sonrió.

 _«Oh, ya veo. Esa es la razón. Estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo.»_ Pensó Oikawa después que esa sonrisa volviera a inundar su cabeza.

— ¡Que estupidez! —Desvió la mirada a un pequeño grupo de chicas con el fin de vaciar esas ideas. Disfrutaba del ligero movimiento de las faldas cuando ellas movían sus caderas al andar, mostrando más piel, pero aún con eso no era suficiente para sacar aquella imagen de su mente.

Iwaizumi le miró extrañado ya que pareciera que su compañero estaba pasando por un momento realmente difícil. Estaba preocupado y Oikawa no sabía como responder a ese gesto que mostraba interés en lo que pasaba por su cerebro. La razón era simple, _«¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amigo: Fue culpa tuya, tu sonrisa tan tonta?»_ ; algo imposible. De sólo pensar en eso, Oikawa se sonrojó hasta las orejas provocando aún más la preocupación de su acompañante al verle de esa manera. En ese momento, Hajime se abalanzó sobre él provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y nuevamente cayera al suelo. Oikawa sin saber que más hacer solo vino a su mente una simple pregunta recibiendo una simple respuesta.

— ¡Iwa-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Habló con tono berrinchudo mientras se apoyaba con ambas palmas en el suelo.

— Nada. Solo creí que te estabas preocupando por cosas innecesarias e iba a golpearte en la cara pero tropecé... y caímos —Respondió a la vez que golpeaba la tela de su pantalón para limpiarse la tierra después de haberse levantado.

— ¡Waa! —Exclamó—. ¿Qué sincero?... Aunque en verdad esperaba otra cosa —Lo último lo dijo en un susurro, acto que impidió a Iwaizumi escuchar.

— ¿Mmmh? ¿Qué cosa?

— Nada, nada —Suspiró—. Nada de nada, I-wa-cha-n.

Para ese instante su voz sonaba decaída, como si la alegría y euforia de hace un momento se esfumara poco a poco. Por un segundo Oikawa sintió como las lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos y, antes de que Hajime o cualquier otro se diera cuenta, se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y retiró dando una excusa para nada creíble.

Oikawa terminó por ocultarse tras una máquina expendedora y observó desde ahí cómo su mejor amigo se alejaba lentamente junto con otros de sus compañeros de equipo.

[…]

— ¡Estoy de vuelta! —Dijo, dando aviso a quien le escuchara después de cruzar la puerta de su casa.

— ¡Bienvenido Tooru! —Recibió un beso en la frente por parte de su madre y posteriormente un leve golpe en un costado por parte de su sobrino.

— Eso duele, Takeru —Quejó a la vez que su madre se colocaba sus zapatillas.

— ¡Tío! —Le abrazó antes de ir al lado de su abuela.

— Voy a salir un rato, llevaré a Takeru conmigo —El nombrado sonrió—. Es posible que regrese tarde.

— ¿Dónde vas?

— Visitaré a tu hermana —Sonrió leve.

— Déjame acompañarte, mamá —Pidió. Necesitaba distraerse un poco más y visitar a su hermana seria de ayuda. Pedir por un consejo tampoco estaba de más.

— Imposible, no puedes.

— ¿¡Por qué no!? —Frunció los labios e infló las mejillas a modo de berrinche. Su madre soltó un suspiró y volvió a negar. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera responder la voz de Iwaizumi surgió de la cocina, dando la bienvenida algo tarde—. ¿Eh? ¿Iwa-chan? ¿Qué?

— Nosotros nos vamos. Hasta luego chicos —Tomó a su nieto de la mano cuando este ya había terminado de colocarse sus tenis—. Disfruta tu visita, Hajime-kun.

— Sí. Hasta luego, tía.

Oikawa sintió como los nervios y la preocupación se apoderaban en menos de un segundo de su cuerpo entero. Los dos estarían solos y ya imaginaba de qué se trataba esa pequeña visita, era claro que su plan de escape no había funcionado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Iwa-chan? Creí que ya estarías en tu casa —Acomodó sus zapatos sobre un mueble de madera pegado a la pared, intentando que su voz saliera de lo más tranquila.

— Llegué a casa pero decidí venir a hablar contigo, me tenías preocupado —Iwaizumi dejó escapar un suspiro—. Supe que no habías llegado así que decidí esperar, ya sabes.

— Pues no, no sé —Al pararse frente al más bajo señaló las escaleras—. ¿Quieres esperar en mi habitación? Iré por unos bocadillos.

— Te ayudo.

— No es necesario, Iwa-chan —Mostró la lengua y guiñó un ojo de manera supuestamente tierna.

— Que asco... si tardas mucho me las pagarás.

— No tardaré —Sonrió—. Lo prometo.

Le entregó a su amigo la mochila, aprovechando un poco aquella amabilidad de él, antes de ir a la cocina y sacar su teléfono celular para llamar a su madre.

Respirando profundo, muy profundo, no sabía que pasaría allí. Hajime no era fácil de eludir, cuando él buscaba respuestas era fácil y sencillo obtenerlas. Sin duda la necedad era una de sus virtudes.

— Mamá, ¿a qué hora volverás? —Preocupado esperaba la respuesta al otro lado de la línea en cuanto la llamada inició. Si pasaba mucho tiempo a solas con Iwaizumi sería un milagro no sufrir una muerte prematura.

— _Pasaré la noche en casa de tu hermana. Takeru me acaba de contar que está enferma y no puedo dejarla así, Tooru._

— Sí... ya veo.

— _¿Qué ocurre?_ —Oikawa rió nervioso al escuchar la voz de su madre, pero aún así sentía que debía decirle aquello que le estaba alterando.

— Mamá...

— _¿Sí, Tooru?_ —El menor tragó la saliva formada en su boca antes de hablar, suspiró y tomó un poco de aire extra antes de abrir la boca y formular palabras.

— Estoy enamorado de Iwaizumi y... me asusta que él se entere. No estoy seguro si deba hablarlo con él —El castaño escuchó una ligera risa a través de la línea.

— _Estarás bien, hijo. Hajime-kun no te odiará, puedes estar seguro de ello._

— Hablo en serio, mamá.

— _Yo también_ —Afirmó después de notar el miedo y dudas en la voz del menor—. _Verás que todo estará bien, puedes ser completamente sincero con Hajime-kun._

Oikawa asintió a pesar de que nadie le podía ver. Agradeció a su madre, colgó y tomó la bolsa de frituras junto con dos vasos y una botella de té helado para llevar todo a su cuarto. Dudaba de subir las escaleras, esperando un poco a que su respiración lograra regularse y sus ojos no tuvieran esa sensación de picazón que nublaba la vista.

Estando en la segunda planta se dispuso a tocar la puerta con el pie y pedir a su amigo que la abriera, pues no podía usar sus manos. Dentro hubo un silencio incómodo que fue interrumpido por el sonido de la televisión y la voz de Hajime llamándolo, obligando así que dejara de jugar con sus manos, nervioso, después de haberse sentado en el suelo.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Iwaizumi mantenía la mirada fija a la pantalla esperando la respuesta del castaño.

— Nada —Murmuró después de verter un poco del líquido de la botella en ambos vasos.

— Habla —El repentino tono de voz, ronco, le asustó—. Has estado raro desde la caída. ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?

— No ocurre nada, no entiendo porque te preocupas —Abrió más sus ojos al notar la cercanía que su amigo estaba tomando—. Cerca, estás muy cerca.

— Realmente estás raro —Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, alcanzando la bolsa de las frituras—. Hay veces que estamos más cerca que esto. Habla y dime que tienes.

— Nada —Repitió. Desvió su mirada a la puerta con la intención de salir corriendo pero el temblor de sus piernas lo estaba impidiendo. Sabía que en el momento que se pusiera de pie caería al suelo.

— No te creo. Dime la verdad —Fijó la mirada en los cabellos chocolate de la nuca de su amigo debido a que negaba verlo a los ojos.

— ¡Nada, Iwaizumi! ¡No me ocurre absolutamente nada!

— ¿Oik... ? —Al ver que su amigo levantó la voz posó una mano sobre su hombro, con el fin de calmarlo.

— ¡Iwa-chan! ¡Déjame! —Debido al temor comenzó a mostrar su defensa. Si descubría sus sentimientos su amistad terminaría, las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes aunque lo deseara una y otra vez. Para Oikawa era en verdad una lucha a pesar de que su madre dijo que todo estaría bien, realmente no era algo que podía creer del todo.

— ... No —El castaño apretó sus puños y labios por la necedad del otro, de no dejarlo en paz.

— Por favor, vete —Hajime volvió a negar al momento que sus miradas se cruzaron. Oikawa sintió como sus muñecas eran apresadas—. ¿¡Por qué no puedes dejarme solo!?

— No puedo irme y dejarte de esta forma —Ante eso Oikawa no logró evitar una de las tantas emociones que le estaban asaltando y, sin quererlo, comenzó a llorar. Iwaizumi, en cambio, comenzaba a perder su paciencia.

— No estoy deteniéndote, te estoy pidiendo que te vayas —Se zafó del anterior agarre y así ocultar su rostro con el antebrazo. Era vergonzoso que su amigo le mirara de esa forma.

— No quiero y no lo haré hasta que hables, idiota —Le sujetó para apartar su brazo y verle directo a los ojos. Ahora era Iwaizumi quién parecía tener ganas de llorar—. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿Es eso?

— Claro que confío... lo hago.

— ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Por qué no me dices nada, Oikawa? —Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse poco a poco, presionando sus párpados en busca de poder controlar el agua que comenzaba a formarse.

— No puedo, no a ti —Fijó la mirada en el techo, mordiendo su labio inferior—. No me hagas decirlo.

— Oikawa, por favor... te pido que confíes en mí.

Hajime tomó las manos de Oikawa, entrelazando sus dedos de forma torpe y mirando directo a los ojos de su compañero. Oikawa, sin embargo, no supo responder a su cálido gesto al notar que aquel estaba a punto de llorar, aunque en realidad una rebelde gota ya había descendido por su mejilla. Realmente no sabía si reír o hacer algo mas pues estaba agradecido de que esa persona hubiera nacido en este mundo, estaba agradecido de que mostrara tal interés en él pero arrepentido de tener esos sucios sentimientos.

— Iwa-chan... lo siento —Inclinó su cabeza buscando ocultar la vergüenza que sentía.

— ... Dime... cuando antes nos separamos estabas a punto de llorar —Oikawa se encogió de hombros, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto aún sabiendo que eso no funcionaría. Iwaizumi se había dado cuenta de eso así que negarlo era una pérdida de voz—. Tú estabas triste por alguna maldita razón que no logro comprender y menos lo haré si no confías en mí y continúas guardando ese estúpido peso solo para ti.

— Me gustas —Soltó. No podía soportar un segundo más ese rostro amenazado por lágrimas que se plantaba frente suyo. Realmente no quedaban bien en el rostro de Hajime.

Oikawa recordó las palabras de su madre que hace minutos había escuchado a través del celular. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar una respuesta que asegurara no iba a ser odiado, le quedaba esperar porqué esas palabras fueran reales y no simples instintos de familia y conocidos. Sin embargo, el azabache se quedó sin habla, su respiración y el agarre a sus manos que poco a poco se volvía flojo era lo único que le aseguraba a Oikawa que seguía a su lado.

— Lo siento... te he incomodado —Respondió enseguida.

— ¿Eh? No, no es eso —Hajime no sabía cómo responder a esa confesión. Era la primera vez que alguien le declaraba su amor y, no es que la idea de ser Oikawa fuera molesta, era precisamente porque la persona que había amado desde que tenía memoria fue quien se había confesado que no sabía cómo actuar.

— ¿Si no es eso entonces por qué has soltado mis manos? —Oikawa pronto se abrazó a sí mismo en espera de una respuesta. Para el castaño era todo. Oikawa en su mente escuchaba ya las palabras de rechazo.

— Estoy sorprendido... no esperaba algo así —Respondió con su natural forma de hablar pero aun manteniendo baja su voz.

— ... ¿Eh? —Confundido—. Te amo, Hajime —Dejó ver una media sonrisa, cansada—. Perdón pero me he enamorado de ti. Me he enamorado de todas tus caras, de todos tus gestos, de todos tus esfuerzos, de la gran persona que eres, del apoyo que brindas a todos… de ti. Me he enamorado de la mirada que haces ahora mismo y tengo miedo. Me asusta saber que nuestra relación se ha terminado antes de siquiera poder hacer algo. Perdóname por ser incapaz de controlar a mí corazón, por ser incapaz de volver el tiempo y no sentir nada por ti.

Hajime realmente estaba sorprendido. No sabía cómo debía actuar, lo único que sabía era que estaba agradecido de estar presente en ese momento. Volviendo a tomar las manos de Oikawa entre las suyas se dedicó a besar la punta de sus dedos, estaba realmente agradecido. Oikawa, por el contrario, estaba asustado. Poco a poco sintió como sus manos dejaban de ser presionadas por segunda vez, notando como aquella persona se ponía de pie y giraba para darle la espalda. Lo único que quedaba era esperar una respuesta por esa tan extraña forma de actuar.

— ¿Iwaizumi?

— ... También —Susurró después de cubrir su boca con la palma de su mano. Al no escuchar nada por parte de su amigo se sintió más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba—. ¡Yo también! Oikawa Tooru, me gustas. Yo... por ti... realmente me gustas —Llevó ambas manos a su propio rostro para secar las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer—. ¡También me gustas, Kusokawa!

— ¡Pfff! ¿Qué es esto? —Dejó escapar una carcajada antes de avanzar en dirección al más bajo. De pronto la sensación de vacío desapareció dejando solo una luz de alegría—. Tienes una manera muy peculiar de aceptar una confesión, Iwa-chan.

— No te rías idiota, te golpearé.

— Sí, lo sé. Gracias.

Hajime se sorprendió por el hecho de que fue abrazado por la cintura y el peso que cayó sobre su hombro le hizo sonreír al momento que colocaba sus manos sobre las contrarias.

Años de conocerse y existir en la vida del otro, de hacerse notar a través de las acciones amistosas, ahora solo eran recuerdos de total agradecimiento por permitir al universo estar al lado de esa persona. Ahora, por el hecho de poder estrecharse entre sus brazos, por poder sentir la calidez de sus labios emanar de cada centímetro, sentir el calor de cada poro de su cuerpo, por poder conocer cada uno de esos nuevos gestos, estaban más que agradecidos.

En verdad su vida ya no era suya, pertenecía al otro. Ahora solo les quedaban años en los que conocerán nuevas facetas que amarían y odiarían por igual pero, al ser de ellos, estarían dispuestos a aceptar todo, sin rechistar.

— Iwa-chan, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Habló mientras acariciaba los cabellos del chico oculto en su pecho.

— ... ¿Mmmh? ¿Qué es?

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusto? —Los ojos de Oikawa irradiaban una luz más brillante que el mismo sol lleno de esperanzas por la idea de una romántica respuesta.

— Como si te lo fuera a decir ¡Idiota! —Frunció el ceño a más no poder antes de girarse y golpear con el codo las costillas del contrario.

— ¡Pero Iwa-chan! —Respondió después de sobarse, haciendo pucheros mientras abrazaba a su novio por la espalda plantando un beso en la misma, provocando así recibir un golpe en la cara con la nuca.

— ¡No te dejes llevar Kusokawa! ¡Esto no quiere decir que este súper enamorado de ti, Trashkawa! —Sonrojado, internamente agradecía estar de espaldas en ese justo momento.

— Sí, sí. Lo que mi querido Iwa-chan diga —Sonrió, dejando ver sus dientes antes de besar su cuello y abrazarse fuerte a su cuerpo. Ese momento sin duda sería una de sus mejores vivencias.

[…]

— Abuela, ¿Por qué no debo entrar a la habitación de mi tío? —El menor comenzó a hacer pucheros mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pie.

— Escucha, Takeru —Colocó ambas manos sobre los pequeños hombros—. Hay veces en las que Hajime-kun vendrá a casa y...

— ¡Pero si ya lo hace! —Interrumpió.

— Hacer, dices —Aclaró su garganta antes de continuar—. Pero será un poco diferente de ahora en adelante. Si Hajime-kun está aquí y Tooru te pide que salgas de su habitación tienes que obedecer, ¿lo entiendes?

— Ok —Takeru movió lentamente su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, preocupado por el extraño sudor que había en la frente de su abuela más que por lo que podría llegar a suceder frente a sus ojos si no obedecía.

— _Hijo, me debes una grande. ¡Una enorme en realidad!_ —Se dijo a sí misma mientras observaba en dirección a la habitación del castaño.

La madre de Oikawa tuvo que aceptar que irrumpir en la habitación de su hijo sin antes tocar ahora estaba estrictamente prohibido.

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Esta es la primera historia que escribí, el día de hoy (8 de julio del 2018) la he editado. Para quien ya la haya leído espero lo vuelva a hacer y haya disfrutado de ella de igual manera. Realmente no soy buena escribiendo pero se aprecía el cariño que dan.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **Lxs amo.**_

 _ **Un 3 bien big para ustedes.**_

 _ **~Keina-san~**_


End file.
